


You Say

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood
Summary: Please tell me if I need to correct something or if I need to tag someone/something.





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander rummaged through his pockets and sighed. 'Great. I must have left them on the couch.' Alexander ran a hand through his hair and sighed once more, in profound irritation. "Alexander." A sprightly, English voice, that irritated him more than not having his cigarettes, talked. "Hi, George." Alexander constrained a grin toward Frederick. "No, no. That wont do. Give me a real smile." Frederick remained there, holding up persistently and smiling. Hamilton huffed and gave Frederick his best grin. "There it is. That wonderful grin. It makes me glad." Frederick grinned delicately and put a hand on Hamilton's cheek and ran his thumb over the cheek bone. That, made Alexander shudder. Subsequently, making Frederick smile. "Alexander, we should go to my place? How about we have a fabulous time." Frederick talked, low, into Hamilton's ear. Alex took a full breath and dismissed his head, liberating himself of that enormous, warm hand. "Try not to be that way, cherish." George nipped softly at Hamilton's neck, and Hamilton groaned and become flushed profoundly with shame of the commotion that got away from his lips. Frederick smashed his lips to Hamilton's. Alexander kissed back, reluctantly. George fixes his grasp on Hamilton's jaw and made the kiss further, making Alex pant in agony and in energy. George squeezed Alex against a divider and began to nip and suck at Hamilton's neck. Alex shuddered and groaned while his hands discovered their way to Frederick's shoulders. George slipped a leg between Hamilton's and squeezed his thigh to Hamilton's groin. Alexander panted in shock and delight. Frederick grinned and pondered internally while sucking a hickey into Alex's neck. 'Jesus Christ this will be fun.'


	2. Chapter 2

Alex woke up, gasping at the chillness of the room and turned on his side and froze. Hamilton remembered yesterday. He hated yesterday. Frederick woke up and smiled fondly at Alex. "Good morning, love." George placed a hand on Hamilton's cheek and hummed. "Morning." Alex moved away and went to get out of the bed though he felt a strong grip on his arm and hissed in pain. "Where are you going?" George's voice was laced with possession. "I need to get ready for work." Alexander yanked his arm free of Fred's grip and got up. "You could just stay here. Call in sick." Frederick crawled to Hamilton and stood up behind him. "No, I refuse to use any of my sick days. Though, if I were to, I would not use it to be with you." Alexander pursed his lips as he started to walk to the pile of clothes, that were in a corner of the room. George wrapped his arms around Hamilton's waist and rested his chin on Alex's shoulder. "You are mine." George spoke, low and raspy into Alex's ear, causing Hamilton's eyes to narrow. "I am no one's." Hamilton sneered and his hands trembled slightly. "You are mine." George's voice had gotten lower, and Alex felt two sharp objects upon his neck and went wide eyed. "No, please." Hamilton pleaded, his voice wavering and his shoulders shaking. "Mine." George sank his fangs into Hamilton's neck, making Alexander scream and freeze, though his hands still trembled. Hamilton's vision blurred, and then all he could see was nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hamilton ran into work, ignoring all the starring eyes, looking into his soul, setting him aflame with embarrassment. Alex rushed into his office and blinked, then scowled. "Jefferson, what are you doing in my office?" Hamilton took a deep breath and looked at Jefferson, watching the man in his chair rise up, slowly. "Hello to you, too, Hamilton." Jefferson drawled, voice as calm as ever. "That does not answer my question." Hamilton huffed, crossing his arms. "Well, I really don't know why I am in here. Maybe I'm here just to annoy you." Jefferson grinned, and Alex rolled his eyes, unamussed. "Jefferson, I don't have time for this. Please, get out." Alexander ran a hand through his hair and looked at Jefferson beggingly. "Well, that's new. Alexander Hamilton, using the word please. That is shocking." Jefferson chuckled and walked to Hamilton and bent down a bit so that they were face to face. Hamilton swallows thickly and backs up and his back pressed against the wall. Jefferson followed and placed his hands either side of Hamilton's head. "Hamilton. You seem on edge." Jefferson whispers, deep, and raspy. "Jefferson, please, I have no time for this. I need to get my work done." Hamilton's voice was small, and made Jefferson's eyes narrow. "What is with you? You're practically trembling." Jefferson spoke smoothly and ran his hands over Hamilton's shoulders. Hamilton shuddered in discomfort. "Jefferson, stop. Please, just get out." Hamilton was almost speaking in a whisper. 'I wonder.' Jefferson saw a light bulb go off in his head and put his hands on Hamilton's hips. Hamilton gasped and froze, speechless. Jefferson smirked. "Hamilton, you're speechless? Wow." Jefferson tilted Hamilton's head back and hummed, placing his lips to Hamilton's neck. "S-stop. Please." Hamilton pleaded, voice almost inaudible. Jefferson grinned. 'This is fun.' Jefferson sucked lightly on Hamilton's neck. Alexander tried to speak, but his voice could not escape.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander gasped and winced at the overwhelming light. "Ah, you're up." Jefferson pulled a stray hair behind Hamilton's ear. Alexander gave a grunt and swated Jefferson's hand away. Thomas clicked his tongue and grasped Hamilton's throat and gave a warning squeeze. Alexander gasped and froze. "Behave, Alex." Jefferson snarled into Hamilton's ear. Hamilton's hands are now shaking. "Can you be a good boy and behave for me?" Jefferson licked across Hamilton's neck. Alexander's breath hitched. "Yes." Alexander breathed out and then held his breath. "Yes, what?" Jefferson pressed his thumb against Alex's windpipe in a warning. "Yes, sir." Hamilton ground his teeth together. "Good boy." Jefferson grinned and grasped Hamilton's jaw. "Jemmy is coming over to play with us later. Got it?" Jefferson tightened his grip. "Y-yes, sir." Alexander swallowed and bit his lip. "Mm, you better be good." Jefferson let Hamilton's jaw go. Hamilton bit his tongue and rubbed his jaw and winced. Jefferson caressed Hamilton's cheek and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is he?" Frederick growled and picked up a vase and threw it to the ground. The shards of glass scattered around George and he stood there, bathing in his rage. Seabury gulped and backed up to the door. "Samuel!" Frederick's eyes were filled with fire and his voice was laced with anger. "Yes, sire?" Seabury cleared his throat and tried to keep his voice steady. "You know where he is... Don't you?" George snarled and balled his fists. Seabury took a deep breath and nodded. "Where is he?" Fred's voice was calmer, though still held a hint of rage. "He said that you would allow him to go to work, sire." Sam bit his lip and played with his sleeves in a nervous habit. "He's at work?" George's fingers popped as he flexed them. "Yes, sire." Samuel looked at his feet and used his left hand to rub the palm of his right hand. "I will be back. Make sure that glass is cleaned up when I return." Fred stepped over the glass and moved Samuel out of the way and walked out. Seabury started to pick up the shards, getting a few cuts in the process, though he ignored it. 'He will never love me, never.' Seabury threw the glass away and hugged himself, getting his blood on his sweater, yet, he ignored it.


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander woke up and squinted. 'Damn light.' Alex covered his eyes with his elbow. "Hello, darling." Jefferson sang whilst entering the room. Alexander glared at him and sneered. "Don't be like that." Jefferson said softly and Alex freezes. "Jemmy is here." Jefferson gripped Hamilton's hair lightly. "What are you gonna do, Alex?" Jefferson put their lips an inch apart and gazed into Alex's eyes threateningly. Alexander felt small and bit back his angry comments and spoke softly. "I am going to behave, sir." Alex averted his eyes. Jefferson tightened his grip. "You better." Thomas stood up and snapped his fingers three times. Madison walks in and coughs into his handkerchief. "Hello." Madison murmurs, holding back a cough. Alex bit his tongue. "Alex, on your feet." Jefferson clapped. Alexander rose to his feet raising an eyebrow. "Jemmy." Jefferson sat in a chair and tapped his leg. "Alexander. Strip." Madison stood in front of Alex and crossed his arms. Hamilton gulps and fiddles with the hem of his shirt. Jefferson and Madison look at each other smirking. 'I want John.' Hamilton sobs and hugs himself. 'I just want to go home and snuggle with John...'


	7. Chapter 7

"Strip, Alexander." James' smooth, yet rough voice spooked Alex and made him jump. Jefferson chuckled, reddening Alexander's cheeks out of humiliation. "Alexander, come on. Do as he says." Thomas leaned forward, hands on the arms of the chair, evil grin plastered on his face. Alex shook at the sight. "You have till the count of ten." James' voice managed to deepen somehow, making the floor vibrate must a tad. Alex sobbed as he quickly stripped himself of his clothing, making it just before the count of ten. James and Thomas examined his body, their eyes made Alex's skin feel as if it were on fire. Thomas rose from his seat, and walked over to him. "You look ravishing." Jefferson smirked, gripping Alexander's hips tightly. Alex let out a small whimper. James went behind Alex and lifted his legs up, making Alex lean back against his chest. Jefferson took Alex's cock in hand, looking into his eyes. Alexander sobbed. Thomas stroked once. Alex held back his moan. Jefferson frowned and stroked twice. Alexander gasped and moaned softly. Jefferson and Madison looked at each other, grinning wickedly. Alex sobbed continuously, feeling more scared than he's ever been. He thought of how John must be feeling right now, which wasn't helping. He felt like he was drowning, like he was back in Nevis, like he was gulping in so much water but not dying, he could never seem to die.


	8. Chapter 8

James hummed and looked at Jefferson. "Can we re-position?" Thomas nodded and laid down, making Alexander lay on him. "I-I'm going to kill you!" Hamilton was trembling with fear, he couldn't move. James spread Alexander's bum cheeks, giving a low groan at the beautiful pink pucker that was Alex's hole. "I'd like to see you try, darlin'." Jefferson's smooth southern accent came out, making Alex blush involuntarily. Hamilton let out a pleasured gasp when he felt wet heat against his hole. "N-no!" Alex began to squirm, but Jefferson gripped his hips roughly. "Don't be bad, or you won't like the consequences." Thomas smirked, gripping tighter onto Hamilton's hips. "He tastes so good." James lapped at Alex's hole, moaning each time he swiped his tongue over Alex's hole. Alexander couldn't hold back the small cries of pleasure that were escaping his lips. "Please stop!" Hamilton sobbed, trying to move away. "Stop that, baby, or else." Jefferson somehow managed to grip tighter, and Alex yelped. James suckled on the delicious hole, moaning lowly. Alex screamed at the sudden new pleasure. "Fuck! Stop! Please!" Alex begged, gripping onto Thomas' shoulders. "You make such wonderful sounds." Thomas grasped Alex's hair and yanked him into a teeth-clanking kiss. Hamilton whimpered and moved his head away, but was yanked back into the kiss. Alexander let them do as they pleased as he thought of ways to escape.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm running out of inspiration.   
I want to continue but I don't know. If anyone has any ideas please talk to me here --> https://www.quotev.com/Mikio5124


	10. Chapter 10

"Such a good boy, Alexander." Jefferson chuckled darkly and wrapped his hand around Alex's throat. "P-Please stop." Alexander struggled weakly, sobbing. James rubbed small circles on Alex's thigh, smirking at the small coos. Alexander gasped when his chest tightened. His eyes turned red, causing the older men to freeze. "L-Let me go." Alexander struggled, and panted as he felt his teeth grow into fangs. James stumbled back, and Jefferson released his throat. "Alexander?" James' smooth voice was not wavering. Hamilton hissed and gripped Jefferson's neck and brought him in close and sank his teeth into Thomas' throat. Jefferson screamed and tried to pull away but Hamilton dug his nails into his neck, preventing him from moving. James watched, frozen in shock. "Let him go!" James tried to sound demanding, but his words came out in squeaks. Hamilton kept sucking Jefferson dry, eyes glowing brighter with each pint of salty blood. When he finished, Alex dropped Jefferson onto the floor panting. James ran to his friend's limp body and held it close. "You're a monster!" James growled and cried into the chest of his dead friend. "You raped me!" Hamilton hissed and pinned James to the ground and bit into Jame's neck and began to suck hungrily, growling lowly. Madison cried out, struggling with all his strength. Hamilton kept sucking till Madison went limp. He decided to keep him alive, his blood was so sweet. "I'll see you later." Alexander grinned wickedly, and smashed through the window, turning into a bat, flying into the night, leaving James to wake in his friend's blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters are ideas from HamTrash4Ever :)


	11. Chapter 11

It was two in the morning. John was pacing in the living room. He was scared to death. It had been a month since he's seen Alexander. He couldn't eat or sleep. All he could do was worry about where his boyfriend was. Suddenly, there was a light tap at the door. Due to there being no sound, John jumped slightly. He sped to the door and looked through he peep hole. He froze, his eyes going wide. "Oh dear God." John sobbed and threw the door open. There, in front of him, was his precious love. "Oh God." John pulled Alex into a big embrace, sobbing into his neck. "Fuck." John pulled him closer, fearing that if he were to let go, he'd lose Alex again. "My dear Laurens." Alexander hugged him tight. "Holy fuck." They both sobbed hugging impossibly tighter. John kissed him deeply, relishing in Alex's warmth. Hamilton sniffed, kissing back, moaning softly. They stood there kissing and hugging, diving deep into the waters of their loss with each other. They have rekindled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter...  
> *hides in corner*


	12. Chapter 12

John woke up, blinking his eyes and smacking his lips. He felt better, now that Alexander had returned. He looked over, heart melting. Alexander was still asleep, snoring softly. He ran his hand through Alex's hair. "Alexander, my dear." He shook his lover gently. "It's time to wake up." He smiles and spoons him. Alexander grumbled, rubbing his eyes as he woke. "Five more minutes." Alex spoke groggily, making John shiver. He kissed his angel's shoulder. "Okay. Five more minutes." Alex yawns. "Thank you." Alex stretched. 

 

John got up, slipping his feet into his slippers. He smiled at Alexander's attempt to find a position. "Be careful with the pose you choose, love." He snickered when he saw Ale's ears went red. "Shush your mouth, dear Laurens." Alex mumbled and chose John's favorite pose. Chest down, ass up. "Fuck you, Ham." John felt his groin tingle, and he knew he was in trouble. "Really?" Alexander smirked at him, waving his hips. John flushed. "Alex." He warned, pursing his lips. Alex giggled. "I love you." John melted. "I love you, too."

 


	13. Chapter 13

Alexander stared at himself in the mirror. He felt weak. Alex was hungry. He finishes buttoning his shirt. "Ready for work." Alex was finally getting to go back to work. He was happy. Not working made him want to scream. He walks down to the kitchen. "Hey there, sleepy head." John's voice filled him with warmth. "I made breakfast." John grins at him, and Alex can't help but kiss him. John, at first, is taken aback, but then kisses back. Alexander pulls away and noses John's neck, causing the freckled man to shiver. Alexander nibbles at a spot, and John groans lowly. "Alexander, we have to eat." John bites his lip when Alex bites his neck. Alexander sinks his fangs in, and John yips. "A-Alex?"


End file.
